deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Comanche Warrior/Bio
The Comanche '''emerged as a distinct group shortly before 1700, when they broke off from the Shoshone people living along the upper Platte River in Wyoming. This coincided with their acquisition of the horse, which allowed them greater mobility in their search for better hunting grounds. Their original migration took them to the southern Great Plains, into a sweep of territory extending from the Arkansas River to central Texas. During that time, their population increased dramatically because of the abundance of buffalo, an influx of Shoshone migrants, and the adoption of significant numbers of women and children taken captive from rival groups. The Comanche never formed a single cohesive tribal unit but were divided into almost a dozen autonomous groups, called bands. These groups shared the same language and culture, and rarely fought each other. In 1680 the Comanche acquired horses from the Pueblo Indians after the Pueblo Revolt. The horse was a key element in the emergence of a distinctive Comanche culture. Some scholars have suggested the Comanche broke away from the Shoshone and moved southward to search for additional sources of horses among the settlers of New Spain to the south (rather than search for new herds of buffalo.) The Comanche may have been the first group of Plains natives to fully incorporate the horse into their culture and to have introduced the animal to the other Plains peoples. By the mid-19th century, the Comanche were supplying horses to French and American traders and settlers and later to migrants passing through their territory on the way to the California Gold Rush. The Comanche had stolen many of the horses from other tribes and settlers; they earned their reputation as formidable horse, and later, cattle thieves. Their stealing of livestock from Spanish and American settlers, as well as the other Plains tribes, often led to war. The Comanche also had access to vast numbers of feral horses, which numbered approximately 2,000,000 in and around Comancheria. In the late 18th and early 19th centuries, the Comanche lifestyle required about one horse per person. With a population of about 30,000 to 40,000 and in possession of herds many times that number, the Comanche had a surplus of about 90,000 to 120,000 horses. They were formidable opponents who developed strategies for using traditional weapons for fighting on horseback. Warfare was a major part of Comanche life. Comanche raids into Mexico traditionally took place during the full moon, when the Comanche could see to ride at night. This led to the term "Comanche Moon," during which the Comanche raided for horses, captives, and weapons. The majority of Comanche raids into Mexico were in the state of Chihuahua and neighboring northern states. __TOC__ Battle vs. Aztec Soldier (by Goddess of Despair) The Aztec Jaguar sets down his shield and Tlacochtli down as he sat on the riverbank. He dipped his hands in the clear water and began to wash his face when he heard the stomping of a nearby animal. He flicked his hands and reached for his Tlacochtli. The Jaguar warrior couldn’t believe his eyes. The Comanche rode his horse alongside the other bank of the river, dismounting for water. The Jaguar had not been spotted yet so he quickly readied an Atlatl to slay the beast the enemy had nearby. With great force he hurled the Atlatl at the horse, in an arc fashion. It soared through the air and slammed into the horse’s throat. The creature fell to the ground, dead. The Comanche was startled, and searched franticly for his bow. He found it as another Atlatl collided with the dirt to his side. He quickly readied an arrow and returned fire, scoring a hit on the Jaguar’s chest as he was preparing to throw another Atlatl. The Aztec dropped the projectile and tore the arrow from his chest. Fortunately for the Aztec, the arrow barely penetrated the cotton armor. The Comanche fired another arrow, missing the Jaguar by a mere inch. Operating on instinct, the Aztec quickly searched for his shield, lifting it just in time to defend from another arrow. The Aztec grabbed a Tepoztōpīlli, wielding it in his right hand and his shield in the left. He charged at the Comanche, who fired an arrow at the warrior’s foot, but it missed and got swept away by the water. The Comanche lifted his lance and charged, thrusting it at the Jaguar. The Jaguar jumped to the right and thrusted with his spear, leaving a small cut on the Comanche’s shoulder. The Comanche ignored the pain and thrusted again with his lance, easily penetrating the Aztec’s shield. The Comanche shoved the Aztec back and spun the blade, cutting the head off of the Tepoztōpīlli spear. The Aztec Jaguar unsheathed his Tecpatl he had hidden and rushed towards the Comanche. The Comanche thrusted, but the Aztec anticipated this and slid beneath it cutting the Comanche’s hand and then kicking him in the stomach. The Comanche stumbled and dropped his lance, enough time for the Aztec to get to his feet. The Aztec ran back to the other end of the river as the Comanche grabbed his War Hawk and gave chase. The Aztec slid and grabbed his Maquahitl before vanishing into the forest. The Comanche continued his chase, but now he had no idea where the Jaguar warrior was. He looked around, watching for anything that moved. Suddenly, a branch snapped behind him and he turned, slamming the War Hawk blade into the Jaguar’s shield, making it look like Swiss cheese. The Aztec kicked the Comanche back and dropped his shield so he could wield the Maquahitl with both hands. He slammed it vertically at the Comanche, who jumped back to avoid getting hit. The Aztec then brought the sword-club up quickly, cutting part of the Comanche’s cheek. The Comanche striked the Aztec Jaguar in the arm, making the Aztec roar louder than any jaguar, both man and beast. The Comanche let go of the War Hawk and drew his scalping knife. The Jaguar tore out the War Hawk and rearmed himself with the Tecpatl. The Comanche slashed twice, each hitting the cotton armor and not drawing blood. The Aztec slashed the Comanche’s cheek, making another wound on the Comanche’s face draw blood. The Comanche, out of desperation, thrusted with his knife, aiming at the Aztec’s throat. The Jaguar parried with the Tecpatl and delivered a swift kick to the Comanche’s side, sending knocking him into a bush. The Jaguar leapt onto the Comanche and stabbed him several times in the throat, reducing him to a bloody pulp. Expert's Opinion The Aztec Jaguar was victorious in this battle thanks to his more powerful weapons at short range, and his cotton armor which made the Comanche's best weapon, the bow, was unable to as much damage as it normally would to an enemy. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Hun Warrior (by AnnhilationNation) Inside a recently attacked village, one straggler Hun is seen on his horse scouting for a few more items to bring back home. Meanwhile, another horseman approaches. A comanche rides in, bowin hand, as he charged towards the foe, whooping to intimidate him. The Hun was caught off guard, and nervously grabbed an arrow, and attempted to blind fire, however, he shot just over the Comanche's shoulder. His horse ran back, as he fired arrows in escape, as the Comanche shot a trio of arrows at the Hun. Both warrior began to side-straddle their horse, and do shots while passing each other, and both managed to land a wounding shot in the shoulder. The Comanche gets up and pulled out the arrow, before retreatign from the Hun, as he believed that he was doen for good. However, the Comanche returned with his War Lance in hand. He charged in, whooping, as the Hun was out of arrows. The Hun quickly got a throwing spear, and hurled it, but the Comanche was too fast of a rider to be hit by it. The Native American tried a thrust of his lance, however, the Hun rolled back off his horse and fell onto the ground, narrowly avoiding death. He got a lasso off the side fo his horse, and waited for him to make another pass. The Comanche tried again, however, the Hun hurled his lasso, and ensared the spear. After a brief struggle, the Hun and Comanche were both on foot. The Hun drawn his Scythian Axe, as the Comanche grabbed his War Hawk, and a scalping knife. Both wen tfor a high strike with their weapons, as the Comanche does a stab to one of the Hun's lungs. The Comanche was faster, as he went behind the Hun, and tried for a strike with the War Hawk from behind, but the Hun was fast enough to avoid that. The Comanche tried another high strike with his war Hawk, however, teh Hun hits him in the thigh with his Scythian Axe, bringing him down to the ground. He then finished him off with one more strike to the head. The Hun cried out in victory, and anguish as he walked back to his horse. '''Winner: Hunnic Warrior Experts Opinion While the Comanche was a better over-all fighter, the Huns were simply stronger in the archery department. And in a game of bows and arrows, like horseback warfare is, that's what truly matters. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Battle vs. Zande Warrior (by TehSpartan) A Zande is prowling a windswept plane looking for targets. Meanwhile a Comanche has set a temporary camp and is feeding his horse. The Zande stumples apon the Comanche's camp and fires a shot from his Boto. The arrow goes wide and strikes the horse right in the eye. Enraged at the death of his friend the Comanche raises his bow and fires a shot that lands right next to the Zande. The Comanche fires another shot that pierces the Zandes lower leg. The Zande screams in pain drops his Boto and hobbles away to grab his Makrigga, Makraka, and Kpiga. The Comanche drops the bow and grabs the remainder of his weapons to follow in pursuit. The Zande retrives his weapons from a nearby tree but sees the Comanche charging him with the War Lance. The Zande tosses his Kpinga at the Comanche and it opens a large gash on his cheek. however the Comanche does not break stride and closes the distance quickly. The Zande arms his Makrigga and stabs at the Comanche however the Comanche deflects the attack with his war land . The two warriors clach spears repeatedly until the spears cross and penatrate both fighters stomachs. The Zande reels and pulls out his Makraka and the Comanche pulls out his War Hawk Club. The Comanche swings but the Zande jumps back to dodge. The Zande quickly lashes out with his Makraka but the Comanche duck. He then lashes out with his club at the Zande's injured leg and shattered it send the Zande to the ground. The Comanche then leaps onto the Zande and starts bashing him with his club. The Zande cannot last under this repeated attack and looses conciousness. The Comanche then pulls out his Scalping Knife and scalps the Zande. The Comanche reaches down towards the Zande with his knife and slits the Zande's throat. His enemy defeated the Comanche raises the Zande's scalp and gives out a victory cry. He then begins a long trek. Without his horse it's going to be a long walk back to his village. Expert's Opinion The two warriors were evenly matched in close range but it was the superiority of the Comanche's bow as well as his skill with it that got him the win. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Battle vs Maori Warrior (by MilenHD) On a lone island with forest and plains nearby,a lone Comanche was walking until he had a strange feeling that he is not alone and is been watched by somebody.As he turned and prepeared his bow,he began sneaking until he saw a big tattooed man performing the war dance "Ka Mate" and that was non other than the Maori.The Comanche taught he is not doing it against him and showed himself to the Maori,but the Maori grabbed his hoeroa and threw it and the Comanche and the hoeroa didn't even landed close to him. Seeing he is violent at him the Comanche fired an arrow at the Maori,but the Polynesian ducked it and charged at the Comanche with his taiaha,but the Comanche fired few arrows in succession,most of them were dodged,but the last one pierced his shoulder and forced the Maori to retreat in the woods and the Native American followed him.As they have gone deeper in the woods,the Comanche looked around for the Polynesian,but he attacked him from behind,slamming his taiaha at the Comanche's back and knocked him at the ground,but the Comanche grabbed his lance and started attempting to pierce the Maori,but the Maori managed to block it with his taiaha.They dueled for about 3 minutes with the Comanche piercing the Maori's leg,but the cannibal managed to break the lance in half,and slammed his taiaha at the Comanche's head brutally wounding him.But the Comanche still had a fighting spirit and defended himself with his war hawk. As wounded he was the Comanche managed to pull away the taiaha with his war hawk and slammed his war hawk and brutally pierced the shoulder of the Maori,but the Maori punched the Comanche near the ribcage and forced him to back away,as the Maori pulled both of his clubs(mere & leiomano) he started swinging them at the Comanche,only scratching the cloth of the Comanche and as he continued to swing his clubs. As the Comanche taught that he would die,he grabbed his scalping knife in his left hand and pierced the Maori's stomach.As the big Polynesian grabbed his wound he left his mere on the ground.As opportunity,the Comanche smacked his war hawk at the Maori's neck killing him.As his opponent was dead the Comanche scalped the Maori,raised his bloody trophy and made his iconic war cry. Expert's Opinion While the Maori had the better weapons and physicality,the Comanche's superior training and the fact that the bow was the twin hooks of this fight gave him the victory over the Polynesian brute. To see the original battle, weapon, and votes, click here. DW Rematch vs. Mongol Warrior (by Wassboss) Mongols: Comanche: The sound of horse hooves echoes through the air, as a Mongol scouting party rides across the grassy plain. The new land they have entered is alien to them but also strangely familiar, with the long rolling grasslands not dissimilar to the steppe where they hail from. The eagle eyes of the lead scout, Batu, to notice a small encampment a few hundred yards ahead and they go to check it out. The leader dismounts a few feet away and beckons for two of the scouts to join him, instructing the other to stay mounted just in case. The camp is abandoned but only recently so as indicated by the coal from the fire still being warm. The tents provide no clues to the identity of the occupants but the cropped grass nearby suggests that there were horses nearby. A shout goes up from the mounted scouts and Batu looks up to see a lone horseman watching them from atop a grassy mound. Even from this distance it’s obvious this isn’t another Mongol scout; the rider is much taller and leaner and his horse dwarfs the ponies ridden by the steppe nomads. The Batu shouts out a warning to the man, but it doesn’t seem to dissuade him in any way. He’s soon joined by another four men; two of whom are holding wicked looking lances and it quickly becomes apparent this will not be a peaceful meeting. Sensing the imminent battle, the dismounted Mongols quickly retreat to their horses and this seems to be a cue for the Comanche warriors who spur their horses into action, charging down the hill. The Mongols already have their bows in hand and match the charge with their own horses, ready to let loose a volley of arrows. The two Comanche lancers begin to pull away from the others as they build up momentum. Now within firing range the Mongols loose their shafts aiming specifically for the two lancers. The arrows either miss the mark or are deflected away by the Comanche’s shields which gives them chance to get within range for their own bows. The archers start firing off arrows at an alarming speed and many hit the mark and would’ve turned their targets into a pincushion if not for the armour. Distracted by the arrows raining down on them the Mongols are forced to take focus away from the lancers who are quickly gaining on the small group. With no other choice the Mongols are forced to split off from their formation to avoid being skewered. Having missed their targets, the two lancers swing back around for another charge, leaving the other natives to deal with the invaders on their own. Arrows are traded from both sides with the Mongols frustrated at not being able to hit their nimbler opponents, who often times hang right off the side of their horse to avoid what should have been a solid hit. One of the Mongol scouts has taken the worst of the arrows and slumps over in his seat, with blood leaking out of his armour from the sheer volume of arrows stuck in him. Spurned on by the anger at losing one of his own Batu drops his bow down to its saddle rest and draws his sword. Ignoring the arrows that whistle past him he homes in on one young Comanche warrior, judging him to have little experience in combat. His instinct proves correct as the young man panics and his arrow shots become more erratic, missing by a wider and wider margin. Batu digs his heels in to get a spurt of speed from his horse, swinging his sword as the distance between them is swallowed up. The blow connects, gashing the Comanche across the stomach and spilling his guts over his saddle. A second slash finishes the job by cutting deep into his neck, leaving the head hanging on by a solitary tendon. The satisfaction of finally killing one of the annoyingly skilled horsemen makes Batu clench his fist in victory but it is short lived as the Comanche lancers charge right back into the battlefield. The first one narrowly misses his target but the other plows right into the back of one of the Mongols, the spear blasting through his midsection. The momentum of the blow takes him from his horse and the Comanche releases his grip, skewering him on the ground to bleed out . However, by charging in with their lances they’ve left themselves wide open from behind and before they can draw their bows they are knocked from their horses by shots from other Mongols, who waste no time in putting a couple more arrows in them while they’re down to make sure they won’t get up. Now outnumbered the two remaining Comanche decide to cut their losses and flee across plains away from the marauding invaders. The Mongols aren’t about to let them get away that easy though and tear after them, loosing volleys at them when they can. One of the Comanche returns fire while the other focuses on trying to block or deflect the arrows flying at them with his shield. Most of the arrows either miss or are absorbed by the armour but one lucky shot hits one of the Mongols right in the face, slamming through his mouth and bursting out the side of his throat. Choking to death on his own blood he topples backwards off his horse and it bolts in a panic, dragging its rider’s corpse behind. The exchange of arrows continues for several more minutes until Batu decides he’s had just about enough of chasing and has to reluctantly give the order to target the horses. The creature neighs in pain as two arrows bury themselves into its hind legs and they buckle, throwing the Comanche to the ground as it flails around in agony. Stumbling groggily to his feet the horses pained cries are silenced as Batu fires an arrow into its head to put it out of its misery and the last thing he sees is the flash of a sword as it severs the jugular and shatters his spine . The final Comanche, having run out of arrows snatches the warhawk from a saddle bag and wheels his horse around to face the Mongols head on. Letting out a whooping battle cry he spurs his horse on and makes a bee line right for the two steppe nomads who reward his courage by firing more shafts at him. Weaving around to throw their aim off he gets close enough to slam it into Batu. While it fails to puncture the skin owing to the armour it does succeed in knocking him off his horse and crashing onto the ground below. Clenching his teeth in anger he gets to his feet he watches as the Comanche drives the warhawk right into the other scout’s eye socket, pulling out the eyeball with a pop . The native wheels his horse around and barrels towards Batu, who dashes towards his own horse who has stopped nearby after realising its rider was gone. Knowing he won’t be able to mount his horse and get out of the way in time he instead grabs his bow and a couple of arrows and slaps his horse on the rump so it doesn’t get caught in the charge. Notching an arrow, he turns quickly and fires it blind, the shaft whistling right past the horse’s head spooking it. He waits until the Comanche is only ten paces away before firing his second arrow, this one gashing the horse across the muzzle. It rears up in fright and the rider tries desperately to keep his mount under control but is instead thrown unceremoniously to the ground with the horse bolting off into the distance. Batu takes out his mace and advances on the Comanche warrior who dusts himself off just in time to have his arm shattered by a swing from the mace. Another blow to the face obliterates the jaw bone and leaves a mushy pulped mess behind, turning the shrieks of pain into a sort gurgling choke of shattered teeth and blood. Batu watches the Comanche crawl around for a bit, enjoying watching the enemy that killed his friends in utter agony before finishing him off with a second blow to the head, this one mashing the skull and brain matter together in a grotesque collage of gore. Batu feels a sudden and irrationally urge to hoist his weapon to the sky and scream a victory cry but quickly quashes it. It’d be almost as dumb of an idea to have used his knife to finish of the native, sacrificing common sense for a silly checklist of going through every single one of his weapons… Expert's Opinion In what turned out to be an utter stomp and a complete reversal of the outcome on DW the Mongols came out on top. The key advantage turned out to be their bow which was both more powerful and more accurate and in a battle between two warriors famed for their archer a massive edge. Their superior armour was also a big factor as they could absorb more damage especially from arrows meanwhile their opponents only had a shield which not only provided less protection but also robbed them the use of their bow while holding it. In the end the Mongols were the more disciplined and organised fighting force and while the Comanche were an impressive fighting force they just couldn't stack up to the Mongol war machine. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Rematch Information This is probably the episode annoyed me the most personally with the American warrior bias in full swing in order to unfairly handicap the Mongol. Moreover as with all Deadliest Warrior episodes from seasons 1 and 2 X factors were not taken into account in the simulation which would add new dimensions to the battle and lead to a more accurate analysis of who would be the victor. Category:Bios